


she still doesn't know.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After Party, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Crush at First Sight, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Flirting, Getting Back Together, Hopeful Ending, Ice Cream, Late at Night, Loneliness, Love at First Sight, Lovers to Friends, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Break Up, Romance, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Strangers to Lovers, Teenagers, Underage Smoking, Walking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "[...] Octavia cammina perché quel 'non funzioniamo più' punge ancora nelle sue orecchie e lei non riesce più a sopportarlo. [...]"
Relationships: Aurora Blake & Octavia Blake, Jactavia, Octavia Blake & Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake & Niylah, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 7





	she still doesn't know.

Octavia cammina tanto.

Quando parla al telefono, quando ascolta la musica, quando ripete gli ultimi appunti presi alla lezione di storia dell’arte e anche quando è stanca. A Octavia piace camminare e, quando lo fa, nessuno la ferma. Perché Octavia non cammina e basta. 

Octavia pensa, ricorda, ascolta... si calma.

Octavia cammina per non rispondere male a Miller mentre da Pull&Bear ci mette tre ore per scegliere l'ennesimo leggins a fantasia perché – _cazzo! Ne avrai almeno trenta in quell'armadio!_

Octavia cammina per non pensare a lei e Jasper che si sono lasciati due giovedì fa e che non ha ancora fatto il regalo di compleanno a sua madre che compie quarantaquattro anni tra tre giorni. 

Octavia cammina perché si sente immobile. Octavia cammina anche se non c'è più qualcuno a farle compagnia mentre lo fa. 

Octavia cammina perché ogni cosa che non si muove, la irrita. Perché secondo lei il tempo non va sprecato. 

Cammina perché deve stare a passo col mondo, perché tra poco da H&M ci sono i saldi e lei deve comprare il maglione bordeaux che ha adocchiato qualche settimana fa nello scaffale appena sotto a quello dei jeans. 

Octavia cammina perché un po' le manca farlo con Jasper. 

Octavia cammina perché le piacerebbe allungare il suo braccio verso destra e trovare il suo giubbetto di velluto.

Octavia cammina perché spera che Jasper non abbia perso quella abitudine che lei gli aveva infuso negli anni. Quella che aveva creato la loro (a)normale affinità. 

Octavia cammina perché spera di trovarlo davanti alla gelateria all'angolo tra la via in cui abitano Monty e Macallan e quella in cui abitano Clarke e Wells. 

Octavia cammina perché una volta, quando avevano litigato, lui era lì, seduto davanti alla vetrina con una delle sue sigarette “occasionali” e un sorriso malinconico a solcargli il volto mentre l'aspettava.

“ _Lo vuoi un gelato?”_

“ _Anche due!”_

_Quando Octavia incontrò Jasper, era ottobre. Il sole era coperto dalle nuvole e il vento autunnale le sferzava le guance pallide ricoperte dalla cipria che le aveva regalato Niylah per il compleanno l'anno prima e che aveva deciso di provare solo quel giorno. Stava uscendo da una pasticceria con un donut ripieno in mano e, nel cercare l'accendino nella borsa, le erano cadute sia la ciambella, sia il pacchetto di Marlboro Gold che stava tenendo nella mano libera. Neanche il tempo di imprecare in qualche lingua a lei sconosciuta, qualcuno raccolse al suo posto sia la ciambella che il pacchetto di sigarette._

_“Immagino che questa tu voglia buttarla...”_

_Octavia alzò lo sguardo e vide che un ragazzo dai capelli castani e gli occhi scuri le stava tenendo in mano quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la sua colazione._

_“Già! Ma quelle direi proprio di no - fissò le sigarette desiderando di accenderne una in quell'esatto momento – stavo proprio cercando l'accendino” continuò poi, dopo averlo trovato. “Me le potresti ridare?”_

_Il castano rise e le porse il pacchetto. “Me ne potesti dare una? Stavo cercando dove prenderle ma non sono di qui e sai, l'attesa aumenta il desiderio...”._

_Octavia rise. “Quanti anni hai?”_

“ _Quindici, quasi sedici. Perché, tu quanti ne hai?”_

“ _Diciassette. Perché sai, penso che sia carino che io sappia l'età della persona che sta per chiedermi il numero di telefono!”_

_Il ragazzo, di cui lei ancora non conosceva il nome, rise. “Piacere, Jasper!”_

“ _Octavia”._

_Quella sera, Octavia tornò a casa con un numero in più all’interno della sua rubrica._

Octavia cammina perché, in fondo, loro ci sono ancora. 

Ci sono ancora quelle notti in cui lei si svegliava per guardarlo. Per accarezzargli i capelli che sanno di menta e lime. 

Octavia cammina perché per lei ci sono ancora gli sguardi di intesa ad una festa troppo noiosa e l'immediata fuga per fare l'ennesima passeggiata insieme.

Octavia cammina perché lei ancora, in fondo, ci spera. 

Spera che gli occhi di lui la guardino ancora con ammirazione quando scende le scale di casa sua con un vestito carino. Spera ancora che la sua bocca si muova per dirle “sei bellissima” anche quando è in pigiama e ha il trucco sbavato alle sei del mattino.

Octavia cammina perché quel ' _non funzioniamo più_ ' punge ancora nelle sue orecchie e lei non riesce più a sopportarlo. 

Octavia cammina perché, anche se sono passati ormai due giovedì, pensa che loro siano ancora la cosa che funzioni meglio al mondo. 

E chi lo sa, le parole di Miller le ritornano in mente sulla porta di casa: “magari un giorno lui suonerà alla porta e ti chiederà se ti va di fare una passeggiata! Sai benissimo che non si stancherebbe mai di te..” Non sa ancora se quelle di Miller fossero parole di consolazione, o se pensasse davvero che lui sarebbe tornato da lei, quindi, mentre esce dal portone del suo condominio, si accende una Marlboro rossa, fa un lungo sospiro e si dice che essere single, per ora non sarebbe stato male. Avrebbe potuto bere di più in discoteca, alzarsi più tardi al mattino perché non non avrebbe avuto nessun appuntamento per colazione, avere più sigarette nel pacchetto e più mele nel frigorifero. 

Ma non sa ancora che tra due giovedì accadrà proprio quello che Miller le ha detto. Che, per una volta, azzeccherà qualcos'altro che non siano i saldi da H&M.

“ _Ti va di fare una passeggiata?”_

“ _Anche due!”_


End file.
